The Legend of Peter Pan
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Shipwrecked on the island of Neverland after sailing into the Bermuda Triangle, Peter Pan must journey to save his parents and his friends. Forced to harden himself against murderous pirates, who will stop at nothing to kill him, Peter will make a shocking discovery, one that will change his life... forever. Witness the untold origins of the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Grow-Up!
1. Nothing Like An Adventure

**The Legend of Peter Pan**

* * *

**Okay, I'm starting my second fanfiction story. This time it will center around Peter Pan. I hope that you all come to enjoy the story.**

**This version will be much different than ever before. I plan on introducing Peter in a modern-day concept. He will be a sixteen year old teenager instead of being the thirteen year old boy that we remember him to be. This story will go into great detail about Peter's origins and his development into an adventurer. The Lost Boys will return, but they will be completely different as well. Captain James Hook will be the main villian, but he won't have his "hook" hand just yet. I plan to introduce Peter's parents, as well as other characters that we may be familiar with. Tinkerbell will also play a role in the story too. Sadly, Wendy, John, and Michael will not make any appearances.**

**Anyway, I'll try to post as many chapters as I can.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Summary:

Sixteen year old, Peter Pan has been traveling the world with his parents on expeditions and adventures to find something that has been lost to mankind. Living on the ship, _Destiny_, Peter has only known life on the go with his friends and his family. Believing all the fairy tale stories to be false, Peter refuses to believe in his parents beliefs and wishes for a normal life and maybe... fall in love. But when they set sail for the Bermuda Triangle, Peter and the others are suddenly transported to a mysterious island, where all sorts of creatures and magic loom free. Shipwrecked and no where to go, Peter must fight against overwhelming odds, to find his parents and his friends, while at the same time, harden himself against murderous pirates in order to survive. But an even greater mystery lies in this mysterious realm. Witness the untold origins of the _Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up!_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Nothing Like An Adventure**

The sun rose high in the sky over the northern Sahara desert. The sand was hot and there were no clouds to be seen for miles and miles.

A black sedan drove on through the desert. The tires kicked back the sand and pushed on. The person in the car had just came from Cairo, bringing the last pieces of equipment that was needed for the dig site.

Finally, the sedan found the site and came to a stop by the same camp that was already set up.

The driver door opened and a tall, very thin man, wearing sunglasses, got out. He closed the door and looked around. He smiled at the nice work that had been done on the camp.

The man's name was John Martinson, otherwise known as the captain of the small cargo ship, _Destiny_. He was once a marine during Vietnam and even served for the CIA before leaving to become captain of Destiny. Many knew him as the man who had seen and done it all. But he was also an adventurer. Always looking for unsolved mysteries and lost artifacts. But he was also kind at heart. He helped the weak and took in orphans as he came across them. He was once an orphan himself.

The two back doors opened of the sedan opened. A man and woman appeared. The man's name was Rufio, he was the first mate of the Destiny and was very loyal to the captain. He wore a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. The woman, whose name was Sarah, was a very good cook and martial arts trainer. She wore some cutoffs and a white t-shirt also.

"Wow!" Sarah raised her eyebrows at the fine job that was done to the camp. "Those kids sure do know how to do their job."

John smiled and took off his sunglasses, putting them into his left pocket of his blue jeans.

"Thats my boys!" he exclaimed.

John loved children. But he never married and therefore never had any of his own. He wanted to have some, but every date of his always left him. They couldn't handle the life that he lived. The life of an adventure was not something that interested girls anymore. Besides, he was nearing his mid-fifties now. The last thing he needed was a wife.

Rufio closed his door and went around to the back, opening up the trunk. He began to move the equipment towards the camp.

"Hey, Sarah, give me a hand!" he called out to her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and closed her door. She went to the trunk and began to lift the heavy machine from the van.

Rufio and Sarah were a couple. Had been for almost five years now. They were in love from the moment they met on the ship. Sarah arrived, looking for work as a cook and was hired by John. Rufio enjoyed having her by his side and planned on marrying her one day, but he was always waiting for the _'perfect_' time to do it. The wait was killing Sarah, who was desperate to make a family with him.

John walked forward and overlooked the camp that the _boys_ had set up.

All the tents were nicely made. A small area, with shade, was made for Sarah, so she could cook. There was also a little command center, so that they could monitor the entire city that lied beneath their feet.

John was impressed. He smiled at their good work and looked around for the boys. He frowned when he didn't see them anywhere.

He saw Frank, who was sleeping on the one of the chairs under the shade.

John shook his head and walked toward him.

Frank was computer specialist and machinary technican for the crew. He once went to MIT but was kicked out for hacking into their network. Now he was working onboard the Destiny.

John appeared in front of him and shook his head again. Then he grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on him.

Frank shot out of his chair and into the sand. He looked around and then noticed John in front of him.

"Oh!" he got up. "Sorry, boss."

"Where are they?" John asked.

Frank frowned. "They? They who?"

"The boys!" John raised his voice.

Frank's eyes widened and realized what he meant. He pointed towards the tents but realized that they weren't there. He looked around him and then turned back to John. He shrugged and said, "Not here."

John raised an eyebrow. "Obviously! You fell alseep while on _teen _sitting."

"Don't worry boss," Frank walked toward him and put his arm over his shoulder. "They're fine! They always disappear and come right back. My guess is that they are exploring the ruins of the city beneath us."

John sighed and rubbed his head.

"Are Jack and Rachel down there too?" he asked.

Frank nodded.

"Alright, radio them and warn them that we have eight rogue teenagers on the loose."

"On it boss!"

John walked away from him and headed toward the small command center, where Rufio and Sarah had finished setting up their hardware equipment.

_Nothing like an adventure!_ John told himself.

* * *

"I say we go this way," Duke pointed down the long tunnel towards his right.

"No, I vote this way," protested Binky, who was pointing in the opposite direction of his twin brother.

"Who put you in charge?!"

"I did!" Binky pressed his face into Duke's.

"Guys!" James's voice came from behind them.

The twins turned to look at him and the others.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

Bink and Duke were twins, otherwise known as "_The Twins__"_. Their real names were Marmaduke, aka Duke, and Biky Carson. They were orphans in the streets of New York, before John came along and took them in. They had the habit of arguing and finishing each other's sentences. But they always sticked together and loved each other as brothers.

The rest of the group of teenagers were James Norbert, Sam Tootles, Nick Price, Riley Shaw, Leo Hobbs, and of course, Peter Pan, their group leader.

James Norbet, was once at an orphanage in London. His mother put him there when she couldn't provide for him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he ran away and later found John, who took him on his ship, Destiny, and raised him like he was his own son. James was smart and good-hearted. He loved to make people laugh and be kind.

Sam Tootles, otherwise known as _Tootles_ by the others, was very humble, just like James. He loved to hunt and explore. His parents died in a car accident in Paris, where he was found by John. He almost never talked, unless he was being talked to.

Nick Price, aka_ Nibs_, was the bravest of the group and always the one with a plan. He never knew what happened to his parents and lived off the streets in Rome. John found him when he tried to steal some food on his ship and was taken in with kindness.

Riley Shaw, known by everyone as _Slightly_, the most funniest and not brightest teen. He was taken in by John when his parents were murdered by gangsters in Los Angeles. He loved to make things explode and make funny jokes whenever he gets the chance. He also loved to eat pizza.

Leo Hobbs, also known by everyone as _Curly _for his curly hair, was the guy who stole without mercy and without remorse. He once tried to steal from John's ship, just like Nibs, but was discovered by Thomas, one of the crew members. John took him in when he found out. Curly was known for stealing something from everyone when he got the chance.

Last, but not least, was _Peter Pan_! A young teenager and the oldest of all the others by a few months. He was a teenager who was the leader the group. He once loved fairy tales when he was younger and even told them to the others as a hobby. He was kind and soft too. But he was also willing to do what was necassary to keep those that loved safe. Even his own parents.

The small group that they all formed together was called _'The Lost Boys'_. They named it that because it resembled them as being _lost_. Peter was the only one who wasn't lost in the group. But they all considered part of it and also declared him the leader, since he was the very first to live on Destiny. They all knew each other since they were all six years old. They played and had imaginary adventures.

Except, now they were living their adventures. By using real life ruins and expeditions that the crew of Destiny went on.

The twins backed away from the two tunnels that led to two separate directions.

They all stood in the center of the large, round room. They had come from the tunnel behind them, but they weren't in the mood of returning to the surface just yet. They wanted to see what was under here. They got together in a group circle and discussed which way they should go.

"Peter?" James looked to him.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

Peter Pan wore a red t-shirt, a pair of NBA shorts, and his favorite _Nick_ shoes. He rubbed his chin and looked up from the ground towards his friends. He smiled and said, "You guys choose."

"Come on, you always let us choose!" Nibs complained.

"I'm not a dictator," Peter said.

"Okay then," James cuts in. "All of those who vote to go right, raise your hand."

Duke, Tootles, Nibs, and Curly raised their hands.

"Those who favor to go left, raise your hands," Peter took over.

Slightly, Binky, and James raised theirs.

"Okay, 'right' it is then!" Peter announces.

Duke, Tootles, Nibs, and Curly let out a loud cheer and began to run down the dark tunnel. Slightly and Bink follow behind. Peter and James decide to walk and catch up with them later.

"You okay?" James used his shoulder to bump Peter's as they walked into the tunnel.

Peter laughed and said, "I'm okay. Just wondering about a few things."

Peter and James were the best friends in the whole world. They were the first two children on Destiny. At first, they wouldn't play with each other. Mostly because Peter had his parents and James didn't have his. But it was later on that they became friends and did everything together. Then the rest of the gang showed up and they all became one huge happy family. Everyone on Destiny was family. _Everyone._

"Like what?" James was getting curious.

"It's..." Peter stopped and sighed. "It's nothing."

James shrugged and said, "Okay..."

Peter could tell that he was going to be on him for the rest of the day.

_O__h boy, here we go! _he warned himself.

* * *

Rachel and Jack pushed forward as they moved down the dark tunnel. They flashed their flashlights around every dark corner that they could find.

Rachel and Jack Pan were adventurers and explorers. They searched around the globe for every single mystery that they could unravel. During their early days in college, Rachel and Jack met on their freshmen year and fell in love at first sight. They didn't get married till after graduation and later had little Peter.

Peter was the most precious thing in their lives. He made their love stronger and he also made their day when they returned from every adventure together. They planned to take him along on one of these when he was old enough. Jack argued that sixteen years was more than good, but Rachel still thought that it would be better if they wait till he was seventeen or eighteen.

One thing that they really wished for was a normal live somewhere else. A place that they could call home and live for the rest of their lives. But they couldn't do it. They couldn't move on with their lives untill they can discover the one mystery that has been hauting their lives.

"How much further?" Rachel asked as she pulled a spider-web out of her way. Rachel had on come cut-offs and a nice red, dirty blouse.

Jack shrugged and said, "When we find the room I guess."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

Jack had on a pair of jeans and a New York Yankees t-shirt.

Suddenly, the radio buzzed.

"Rachel? Jack?" Frank's voice came on.

Rachel unhooked her radio from her pocket and spoke into it.

"Everything okay Frank?"

"Nope. I'm afraid that our little troublemakers have once again gotten themselves in trouble."

Rachel sighed and brought back her head, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?!" she said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

Jack half-smiled and took out his radio.

"Thanks Frank," he said. "Don't worry about them, we'll find our little troublemakers and bring them back when we are done. Let them have their fun."

"Roger," Frank responded.

"You sure we shouldn't go looking for them?" Rachel asked, her voice full of worry for her son.

"Don't worry," Jack reassured her. "Nothing bad will happen down here."

"That is what you said last time," Rachel protested as she followed him.

"Last time was different," Jack said.

Suddenly, Jack found himself in a very large room and his widened when he saw what was on the walls above him.

"Rachel!" he called out.

Rachel came running forward and stopped right by her husband.

"What?!" she cried.

Jack pointed towards the ceiling and said, "Look."

Rachel used her flashlight to see what he was looking at and her mouh dropped.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "We found it!"

Jack started to laugh and he took Rachel by the waist with both of his arms and pulled her towards him. They kissed and pressed their bodies against each other.

After a minute or so, they parted and Rachel took out her radio again.

"John! Sarah! Rufio! Frank! Come in!" she yelled into the reciever.

John's voice came on.

"What?! What is it?!" he was nearly yelling.

"We found it!" she started to cry again. "We finally found it!"

"You did?!" Rufio's voice was filled with excitment.

"What does it look like?" Sarah asked.

Rachel took Jack's hand and held onto it. He squeezed her hand right back.

"You have to see for yourself," she responded and lowered the radio.

Jack took his wife in his arms again and kissed her.

"I told you we would find it," he said. "We're almost there. We are this close."

Rachel smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you!" she said. "No matter what, I love you! We make an awesome team!"

"Yes, we do! Wait till Peter sees this! He'll finally see that the stories are true!"

Rachel nodded and tightened her grip on Jack.

"Kiss me again!" she begged.

Jack smiled and said, "Your wish is my command." He kissed her hard and they stayed that way for a long time.

_Nothin like an adventure! _Rachel couldn't help thinking.

* * *

**Okay, so you guys are wondering what is going on. Don't worry, things will be explained later. Just keep with the story. This is after all, just the beginning of Peter Pan.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. In Big Trouble

**The Legend of Peter Pan**

* * *

**Just as a warning, this story will also circle around different characters too, but Peter Pan is the main character. He may not seem like it right now, but stay with me. It will get better and better.**

**This next chapter will kind of explain a little bit on what Rachel and Jack are looking for. Peter and the gang will find themselves in trouble.**

**So, just enjoy and read my version of Peter Pan.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**In Big Trouble**

Rachel and Jack stared in amazement of the drawings on the ceiling. Egyptian symbols and paintings were all there. Just waiting to be found.

"Can you believe this?!" Rachel yelled in excitment. She did a small dance and jumped up and down. "We've found our very own map."

Jack smiled and said, "The Egyptains must of known about the _island_. I mean... just look at all of this. They have everything. Look, look there." He pointed his flashlight towards the painting of an island, with the sun setting behind it. "That must be it! That has to be Mollusk Island! It has to be!" He laughed. "I can't believe that we are finally close!"

Rachel walked up along side him and took ahold of his hand.

"No matter what, we will always be a family," she said. "Jack?"

"Yeah," he turned to look at her.

"I was wondering if we could... talk... later..."

"Of course, anything my dear," Jack kissed her on the cheek. "What do you want to talk about?"

Rachel swallowed and said, "Later. Back at the camp. I think that we need to discuss our future, including Peter's."

Jack nodded.

Rachel smiled again and used her other hand to bring him closer to her. Their lips clashed together. Their bodies were pressed hard against each other. When they parted, they still held each other in their arms.

"We're almost there," Jack whispered and he put his forehead against hers. "Soon all of this will be over."

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"One final adventure," she said.

They kissed again.

* * *

"Okay, what do we expect to find down here?" Nibs asked.

Curly shrugged and said, "I'm just happy to do something."

"Beats setting up camp," Slightly added. "Maybe we might get lucky and find a mummy."

Nibs laughed and said, "You watch too many movies Slightly. Not to mention you try to destroy everything you touch."

"What?! I love explosives!"

The Twins giggled behind them.

Peter and James finally caught up with them.

"What do you think Tootles?" Nibs looked at him. "What do think?"

Tootles shrugged and said, "Don't know. Maybe dead skeletons or snakes."

"Well, I'm hoping for a mummy," Slightly repeated.

"You wish for a _mommy_!" The Twins teased him.

Slightly shot them an angry looked and turned his attention back towards the long dark tunnel ahead of him.

"How far does that place go?" Binky asked.

"John said that the city was small, but it could go on for at least mile long," James responded.

Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you and Peter been spying on the secret meetings?" he asked. "The ones that he repeatedly told us not to spy on?"

James half-smirked and said, "Me and Peter can be bad boys once in a while."

Everyone laughed, even Tootles.

"Hey, I think I see something ahead!" Nibs ran forward.

Everyone followed him from behind.

Suddenly, they found themselves inside a dark room. It was large but not very wide.

Peter, James, and Tootles got out their flashlights.

"What is this place?" James asked as he moved the flashlight over the walls.

Right in the middle of the room was some kind of tomb from the looks like it.

Slightly's eyes widened as he saw it.

"This is a burial chamber!" he exclaimed. "I told you we would find a mummy!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as they watched Slightly bounce up and down. He ran towards the tomb and moved his hands over it.

"Hey, come help me open this thing!" he tried to push the heavy stone off the tomb.

Duke and Binky decided to join in.

"Be careful!" Nibs warned. "I hear that the Egptians were known for setting traps. We don't want to die down here."

"Come on, man up!" Slightly yelled over his shoulder. "There is no way we can die! We are the _Lost Boys_! We live for adventure!"

James, Peter, and Tootles ignored them and kept their attention towards the symbols and drawings.

Peter didn't know much Eygptian language, but he understood some of it. He recongized a certain word on the wall. It took him a while, but he was finally able to figure out what word was.

_Neverland. _

_Neverland? _Peter was confused. _What was a name like that doing in an ancient Eygptian city? Most of all, what did it mean?_

He continued to read some of the other Eygptian words and was able to get some of them figured out too.

_Second star to the right. Straight on till morning._

_What?_ Peter was asking himself. _What did that mean?_

Slightly, Duke, and Binky were able to crack open the tomb.

Suddenly, the front entrance that they had come in from was sealed off by a trap door.

Everyone's eyes shot up and saw what had happened. Then they turned their attention to Slightly.

Slightly shook his head and pointed towards The Twins.

"It was them!" he whispered.

Peter, James, Tootles, Curly, and Nibs rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, large holes opened up in the walls and sand started to come on in.

"What's happening?" Curly started to panic.

"Slightly and the Twins set off a trap!" James yelled. "This whole room was designed to fill up with sand when someone enters. Appearantely, whoever enters is to be buried alive."

"Thanks for the in info!" Nibs said sarcastically. "How do we get out of here?"

"We don't want..." Duke began to say.

"... to be buried alive" Binky finished.

The sand was already starting to reach them now and more was coming on in.

Peter suddenly had an idea.

"Slightly!" he yelled.

Slightly looked at him.

"Please tell me that you brought some TNT with you!"

His eyes widened and he reached into his large pockets and pulled out a pair of TNT. He smiled his most idiotic smile ever.

"Can you blow a hole into the trap door?" Peter asked.

Slightly saluted him and said, "Aye, aye, Captain Pan! At your service!"

The sand was coming in more faster than ever. It was already filling the room half way full. The gang was already standing on the tomb for extra heighth.

Slightly took out his lighter and jumped into the sand, he disappeared beneath it and didn't come back up.

"You sure this is a good idea?" James asked Peter.

Peter shrugged and said, "It's either that or dying by sand, that will crushing us."

James nodded, although he wasn't so sure about unleashing Slightly to explode a hole through the wall was such a good idea.

A few seconds passed and Slightly didn't come back up.

The sand was already at the boys' chests.

_They were running out of time!_

"Where is he?!" Curly yelled. "He should have been back by now!"

Suddenly, Slightly's head popped out of the sand and he moved his way towards the gang.

"Did you plant the TNT?" The Twins asked at the same time.

Slightly nodded and smiled.

"Get ready for a loud boom!" he yelled and plugged his ears.

Everyone else did the same.

The sand was now at their necks.

"What ever you do, don't breath in the sand!" James warned.

Everyone nodded.

The sand finally covered their heads, submerging them completely.

Suddenly, a loud boom is heard and everything began to rush forward. The boys were carried away by the sand as it began to go through the blown out part of the entrance. They appeared on the otherside, sliding across the sand and onto the dirty floor.

The gang lied there for a couple of minutes, just relaxing.

"That was AWESOME!" Slightly yelled. "Lets do that again!"

Peter and James rolled their eyes.

The boys didn't know it, but there were two people standing right above them. Arms crist-crossed on their chests and their faces red with anger.

Peter was the first to see them. He groaned and slowly picked himself off the floor.

_Uh-oh! Mom and dad!_ he warned himself.

Peter faced them and didn't say anything.

Soon, the whole gang was on their feet and they came to realize that Mr. and Mrs. Pan were standing right in front of them. They waved at them, awkwardly. They knew that they were in trouble for this. Like as in _big _trouble.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at Peter, who showed no expression.

_We are in big trouble!_ Peter told himself.

* * *

**Okay, not as big as before, but it is getting things going. Hope that you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review. I love reading reviews.**


	3. Darkness Rising

**The Legend of Peter Pan**

* * *

**I know this story is going slow. But I'll try to make it go a little bit more faster in a while. I just need to put a few things in place. The action will come later.**

**We finally get to meet the main villians of the story. This chapter will head on over to Neverland. I cannot wait to write about this. Captain James Hook and Smee will be presented in a whole new way... a more _darker_ version of the characters. So don't be expecting them to be the same as the book and movie versions. Oh yeah, we finally get to see Tigerlily in this chapter too.**

**Just a reminder: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**This story is a complete reimagined project I have been working on!**

**Like I always say... Just relax and enjoy the story. This is all for you readers and reviewers.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Darkness Rising**

They say that darkness falls. But not always. Sometimes... the darkness rises.

Three teenagers, two boys and one girl, ran for their lives through the jungle. Sweat ran down their cheeks and foreheads. Their legs burned with pain from the hours of running they had just put themselves into. They wore animal skin for clothing.

The three teenagers were actually Indians. They were part of a tribe that lied on the northwestern, an area known as Never Land Plains, of the island that they all called ''_Neverland''_. The tribe were peaceful people, they value life with diginity, but there were times when even they had to kill in order to defend themselves. The leader of tribe was only known as _The Panther. _The tribe first came to Neverland hundreds of years ago, sometime during the time of Christopher Colombus. They were the first to arrive on this mysterious island, but they weren't the last.

The three Indians ran passed tall trees and huge plants. The didn't dare look behind them.

The two boys were Rikko and Lou. They were both skilled in sword fighting and animal tracking. They were also best friends.

The girl was none other than the daughter of the Panther, _Tigerlily_, but was called Lily was short. She was skilled in archery and very good in singing. Many boys have been attracted to her beauty, but none of them have been able to get her attention. They were all too violent or too soft. Lily was always looking for action while at the same time looking for peace. A hard mix to find on an island like Neverland.

"Did we lose them?" Rikko asked as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Lou looked behind him and then back at Rikko. He shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"How about you Lily?"

Lily ignored him and kept her pace ahead of the two boys. She was the fastest Indian in the entire tribe. No one has been able to outrun her, not even her own father.

"I don't care," she finally responded, her voice full of anger.

"This isn't good," Lou acknowledged. "They have never been this far across the island before. I always figured the crocodile would always keep them at bay."

"They are desperate now," Lily finally said, her voice firm and calm. "They want to find our tribe and find out the _secret _that our elders have been protecting for years. We cannot allow them to find our tribe's location. We must make sure we have lost them."

Rikko and Lou were barely keeping up with her. This girl knew how to run.

"Any ideas?" Rikko asked.

Lily thought about it and smiled.

"We head for the _Black Castle_!" she said.

Rikko's and Lou's eyes widened.

The Black Castle was an abandoned, now ruined, castle. The place was said to be haunted by ghosts and among other mysterious creatures. But that wasn't the worst part of what lied inside the castle.

"Are you nuts?!" Rikko yelled, his face turning white.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?!" Lou protested. "That place is a deathtrap!"

Lily laughed. She loved it when she made people nervous.

"What?" she teased. "You two afraid of a dark castle?"

"That castle happens to be the head of the Crocodile River!" Rikko yelled. "Not to mention that the great crocodile himself lives there! And you want us to run into the lion's den?!"

Lily giggled and then her voice got serious.

"You got a problem with that!"

Rikko and Lou didn't say anything else. They knew better than to mess with the princess of the Panther.

"Alight then," Lily smiled. "Lets go!"

They changed direction and headed for the Black Castle. They soon reached Crocodile River and followed it.

After ten miles of running, they finally reached the ruined grounds of the castle. They stopped to catch their breath. Both Rikko and Lou collapsed to concrete ground, breathing hard.

Lily rolled her eyes and put her bow down. She reached into the river and drank some of the water.

"You think we really lost them?" Lou asked, his eyes searching everywhere he looked.

Rikko shrugged and said, "Hope so. Those pirates must be really despirate if they follow us here."

"You want to bet?" Lou raised an eyebrow.

Rikko laughed.

"You got anything to bet?"

"I got some rabbit and a deer," Lou smiled.

"Alright," Rikko reached out his hand. "We will bet for rabbit. Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook on the bet.

Lily rolled her eyes again and got up from the river bank. She picked up her bow and looked towards the Black Castle that lied before her.

The legend of their tribe told that after the Indians came to Neverland, some Spanish Contestadors soon followed. They built the castle and used it to try and conquer the island. The Indians were victorious against them and drove them out of the castle. They all died by the animals that roamed the island. The tribe burnt the place to the ground, with only a couple of structures still standing.

The crocodile now owned the castle to itself. It was unknown how that evil beast got here. But it was feared across the island and no one dared faced it. Not even the pirates.

Suddenly, Lily heard something.

_**CRACK!** _

It sounded like a tree branch had been crushed.

Lily turned back to her fellow friends and whistled.

Both Rikko and Lou shot up from where they were sitting and ran next to Lily. They had their swords ready in a fighting position.

They waited for another sound, but none came.

"Maybe it was an animal," Rikko whispered.

Lily shook her head. She knew better. This was no animal at all.

Suddenly, a loud yell came from the bushes and a pirate, dressed in dirty clothes, ran towards them.

Lily grabbed an arrow and took aim. She shot the arrow and hit the pirate right in the head, killing him.

Just as the pirate fell to the ground, a dozen more priates ran forward from the bushes. Swords in their hands.

"Retreat into the fortess!" Lily commanded as she shot two more arrows, hitting the two nearest pirates that came near them.

Rikko and Lou didn't argue as they ran for the front entrance of the castle.

Lily shot one more arrow and followed the boys. She didn't look back and just kept on running.

A series of steps led up towards the huge castle that lied before them.

When they ran into the castle, they headed up a staircase and pushed open a huge door that lead to some kind of huge dinning room, one that was submerged with water now.

"What do we do?" Lou asked.

Lily looked behind her and saw the pirates catching up with them. They had already reached the front entrance of the castle.

Turning back to her friends, she said, "We hide in the water."

Rikko and Lou looked at her with huge eyes again.

"And get eaten by the crocodile? No way!" Lou protested.

"Or we can take our chances with these guys!" she pointed towards the pirates who were climbing up the stairs now.

Rikko and Lou rolled their eyes and nodded.

Lily led them down the steps and into the freezing cold water. Both Rikko and Lou complained about it, while Lily remained firmed. They got to the deep end of the room and finally allowed themselves to sink under the dark water.

The pirates appeared at the huge doorway and stopped. Their eyes were wide with fear. They knew where they were and they weren't too excited about it.

"What are you idiots doing?!" came an angry voice from behind them. "Go after them!"

A man appeared from the group and looked towards the water. His face reddened even more. He couldn't see beneath the dark water to know what was there.

He turned back towards his men and yelled, "Go after them! Captain needs one of them alive!"

The men looked at each other and shrugged.

"But sir," one of the pirates spoke up. "Maybe we should let the crocodile take care of them. Or for the matter, maybe the crocodile already ate them."

The man pulled out his nineteenth century pistol and shot the pirate in the head. His body rolled down the steps and into the water below.

"Anybody else?!" the man reloaded and took aim.

The rest of the pirates didn't hesitate as they ran down the steps and into the water. They began to search along the dark water.

The man put his pistol back in his pocket and joined his men.

Lily and the other two boys had heard the shoot, but they didn't dare do anything to give up their position.

The pirates started to search wherever they could. Even the man looked too. He didn't seem too afraid to be in a dangerous area.

"I think I found something!" a man yelled. He began to yank on something heavy. "Man, this kid is heavy!"

Lily, Rikko, and Lou knew that it wasn't one of them that he was trying to pull out. Maybe it was rock. Or some kind of weapon that was left behind.

The man and the other pirates came running.

Suddenly, they heard something in the water. It was an unusual sound and very unfamiliar to them.

_**Tick Tock! Tick Tock! Tick Tock! Tick Tock! ** _

The man's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"GET AWAY!" he commanded his men and backed away as far as he could.

The pirate yanked again and finally brought up whatever it was he was yanking on.

"I got it!" he laughed.

Then he looked into the eyes of the crocodile and his smile disappeared.

The pirate had in fact pulled the crocodile's head up to the surface. It's red eyes stared at him with great hatred. Then it opened its mouth and lunged itself forward. Its teeth clapped shut on the head of the pirate.

Everyone stared to yell in terror as the crocodile disappeared beneath the water, with blood appearing on the surface. Only the man seemed to be uneffected by this event.

Suddenly, Lily rose from the water, her bow ready with three arrows. She took aim and fired. The three arrows took out three pirates in the head.

"NOW!" Lily screamed and readied her bow once more.

Rikko and Lou appeared from the water also. Right behind two pirates. They stabbed them in the back with their swords and watched as their lifeless bodies fell into the water.

"GET THEM!" the man ordered.

The pirates charged at them.

Lily shot as many arrows as she could, hitting the pirates in the head as they came near her.

Suddenly, the crocodile appeared from the water again. It grabbed two pirates with its jaws and disappeare beneath the water.

Lily smiled.

_At least he's not targeting me,_ she thought.

Lily reached back for another arrow but found that there were no more left.

_Great! _she complained.

Reaching towards her side, under the water, she grabbed her sword and ran forward.

Two pirates ran for her.

Using what she had learned from her father, Lily dodged the swords of the on-coming pirates and swong with all of her might. She sliced the stomaches of the two pirates and heard their bodies hitting the water.

The man smiled as he approached her. He waved off the rest of men and said, "I'll handle her."

The pirates nodded and ran off to battle Rikko and Lou, who were seriously holding their own pretty well.

The man smiled and said, "Princess Tigerlily! We meet again!"

Lily half-smiled.

"Smee!" she acknowledged. "I never took you as a crazy person to even come to this place."

"Speak for yourself," Smee said back to her. He reached to his left side and pulled out his sword. "Shall we?"

Lily lunged forward and heard her own metal striking against his. She turned around and positioned herself in a defense holding.

Smee raised his sword up and brought his sword down.

Just in time, Lily was able to use her sword to block his attack. She heard his steel bouncing off hers and into the water. Deciding to take her chance, she lunged her sword forward and aimed for his stomach.

But Smee was expecting that and dodged. He brought his foot up and kicked her sword out of her hands and into the water.

Lily backed away.

Smee brought up his sword and had it inches from her throat. He shook his head and said, "I'm disappointed. You should stick with the bow and arrow. Your sword skills aren't that good sweetheart." He paused and studied her from head to toe. "Boy, do I wish I could have a girl like you. But, too bad. Now I have to kill you."

Just as he was about to shove his sword into Lily's throat, the crocodile came flying out of the water. Smee jumped backwards and allowed his sword to be taken by the poweful jaws of the crocodile. He fell into the water just as the crocodile disappeared from sight again.

Lily reached towards a dead pirate and yanked an arrow out of his head. She got out her bow and readied the arrow on it. She took aim.

Smee saw her and started to laugh.

"You were saying?" Lily teased him about what he said before.

Suddenly, she heard a yell and looked to see where it was coming from.

Across from her was Lou, but he had a sword sticking out of his back. He fell back against the water and didn't get back up.

_No! _she roared to herself.

Then she watched in horror as the crocodile emerged from the water. Its jaws aiming for the three pirates in front of it... and Rikko too. It crashed against them and they diappeared into the dark water.

Lily felt something hit her on the back of her head. She fell to the water, uncouncious.

The pirate who hit her, took out his knife and flipped Lily on her back. He prepared to cut her throat.

"Stop!" Smee commanded. "We need her alive now!"

The pirate looked up at him with disappointed eyes and backed away.

Smee looked at the uncouncious Lily and smiled.

"Captain Hook is going to be pleased with this!" he laughed.

* * *

Lily saw glimpses of light every now and then. She knew she was being held by Smee and his pirates. Then she remembered her friends, who were now dead. The very thought made her want to cry.

_They may have been idiots, but they were my friends_, she said to herself.

Finally, she was able to open her eyes a little better now.

Taking in her surrounds she realized she was being carried by some huge, muscular dude.

_I could get used to this,_ Lily joked and smiled.

Then what she saw next made her smile and humor disappear right away.

Looking up towards the sky, she saw a large mountain, but it was carved into the shape of something else. The entire thing looked like a... _skull_.

_Oh, no! _she realized where she was.

_Skull Island!_

Skull Island was a small part that lied seperate from the rest of Neverland, but yet still connected to it. It lied East of the island itself and was the one furtherest to the side of it. The pirates made this place their home. On the surface, only a bridge led to the entrance of the mouth of the mountain. It was set up like a calm-shell pulley system, only just like a mountain in the shape of a skull. The bottom levels were filled with caves and dungeons, which some of were filled with water now. At the very top of Skull Island was a large platform, which was used to hold tournements and meetings.

Lily was not excited to be here. She knew what lied inside that skull-shaped mountain, and she was ready to throw herself over the edge of the bridge to escape, even if it meant falling to her death.

She finally saw Smee, who was leading the way.

Smee was a legend among her people back at their homeland. He was feared by everyone. He was known for killing women and children. A very evil man. But not as evil as the man he works for.

Lily knew she was tied up in ways that prevented her from escaping. All she could do was wait. Wait for an uncertain future ahead of her.

They finally entered the mouth of the island and walked on passed a few pirates who were looking there way.

The entire place felt eerie. It felt like a powerful darkness was filling up every corner it could find. There was also the presence of a powerful evil too. An evil that seemed to be getting stronger, every time she was brought farther into the cave.

She felt herself bounce up and down as they climbed a set of stairs up.

Finally, they arrived at a room.

Smee didn't even bother to knock and just walked on in.

The muscular pirate and two others followed him in.

The room was lit up with some candles. There was also a large bed to the side of the wall and a small window to the front of the room.

Suddenly, Lily felt the pirate throw her to the floor. She crashed and felt pain running across her entire body. Nothing was broken, but it sure felt like it.

"Why are you here?" came a dark and evil voice from across the room. The evilness from his voice could be felt in a dark way. It was almost like it lived inside of his voice itself.

Lily ignored her pain and looked up towards a man in the shadows. He was staring out the window. Towards the sunset.

Then he turned to face them. His eyes glowed red in the dark. But his face was kept hidden.

Smee smiled and said, "I brought you someone who can help us find what you seek. A present to you... _Tigerlily!_"

Lily shot him an angry look and said, "It's just Lily! Thank you very much!"

The mysterious man laughed and said, "Spirited, this one is. I hope we can break her."

Lily turned her attention back to him and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man stared at her with his red eyes.

"What I have always wanted," he said. "Control! Power! I believe in something greater than all of us! I believe in complete control and destruction! I have plans for Neverland and the other worlds that are out there!"

Lily chuckled and said, "You're a freaking psycho!"

The muscular pirate kicked her in the back.

Lily let out a small yell of pain and closed her eyes.

The mysterious man walked forward and bent down towards her.

Lily didn't dare open her eyes.

"You will tell us where your people are hiding," he said. "I will break you and feed you to the crocodile. But first, you will experience the greatest pain of all. _Belief!_"

Finally, Lily opened her eyes and saw a man who had a dark expression. His eyes were still a little red from the darkness that still covered most of his face. There was a scar under his chin. His hair was black.

"Who are you?" Lily asked again.

The man moved his face forward, out of the darkness and his the red inside his eyes disappeared. From behind him, it looked like the _darkness_ was _rising_.

"My name," the man chuckled, "My name is Captain James Hook."

* * *

**Oh boy! I don't know about you guys! But these guys freak me out already! And I'm the creator of these guys! Well... not exactly created. **

**Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update again soon. I'm still trying to get most of this story sorted out.**

**Please review! I want to read what you guys think of this story so far.**


	4. Another Adventure, Different Day

**The Legend of Peter Pan**

* * *

**Sorry about last time. I actually got a late start on resuming my work on chapter three. But at least now it has come to pass. I just can't wait to get things going again for Peter and the gang on chapter four.**

**Alrighty, we finally get to see where the gang is headed next. Our heroes ease-drop on a meeting between the crew of Destiny. Some things will be explained for this chapter.**

**I hope you guys come to enjoy it.**

**Just a reminder: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Read and enjoy the adventure.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Another Adventure, Different Day**

"Okay, how is this fun again?" Slightly asked as he held his deck of card with both of his hands.

The whole gang, with the exception of Peter and James, were sitting around the camp fire, playing _go-fish_. The Twins made the fire, once the sun had gone down. How they got firewood was a mystery. It was supposed to be a _twin _thing.

"It's fun because it is a game that guys like us play all the time," Nibs reponded. "You got any threes?"

Slightly sighed and handed five cards of three over to Nibs, who was smiling.

"You think Captain John is mad at us?" Duke asked.

Nibs chuckled and said, "Which part? When we went underground without asking or that we almost got ourselves killed by some Egyptian trap?"

Binky and Duke laughed.

Curly chuckled under his breath.

Both Slightly and Tootles shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm just glad we surived," Slightly responded.

"Yeah," Duke said with excitment.

"_We live to die another day_!" Binky sang.

Curly raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been watching that James Bond movie?" he teased.

"What?! I love James Bond! He gets all the glory!" responded Binky.

"And the girls," Duke added.

"Can we get back to the game now?!" Nibs asked, while laughing under his breath.

They continued on.

"Anybody got any fives?" Duke asked.

Slightly groaned and threw his entire set of cards down on sand.

"How is this fun when I'm losing?" he complained. "I mean... I have way much more fun when I'm making things explode."

The Twins giggled together.

"Slightly is..." Duke began.

"... losing," Binky finshed.

They both began to laugh even harder.

Curly, Nibs, and even Tootles couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Slightly's face turned red and he shot up from where he was sitting. He angerly walked away.

"Hey, we were only kidding!" Curly cried out.

Slightly ignored him and kept walking.

"Where are you going anyway?!" Nibs asked.

"To spy on the _grown-ups_!" he yelled back.

"But John said that we were officially grounded for the entire time here!" Duke protested. "He said we cannot leave the camp!"

"I don't care! I never listen anyway!" he disappeared into the darkness of the desert.

"Well, he got that part right," Curly chuckled.

The Twins laughed too.

"Lets follow him," Nibs sat his cards down and got up. "But first, lets go get Peter and James. I think they might want to hear what our precious grown-ups have to about those drawings down in the underground city."

Everyone nodded at once and got up from the sand. They headed towards the tent that Peter and James were sharing.

* * *

"At least our punishment isn't so bad," James said, lying on his sleeping bag. He flipped his six-inche knife around in his fingers.

Peter was sitting up, reading a copy of one of the _Alex Cross_ novels. Despite that he was too busy into the reading, he could hear and understand everything his friend was saying.

"True," he responded. "At least John understands us. It's nice to have someone who knows what we go through."

"I wonder what we will do when he finally _passes away_," James said with a sad voice.

Everyone, even the grown-ups, loved Captain John Martinson. He came from a sad and horrible childhood. His mother died at childbirth. His father commited suicide before he was even born. His foster parents were abusive. Even the kids at his school were mean and selfish. But somehow, John kept the good inside his heart and later founded the ship of _Destiny_. It was sad to think that he never married or had kids. Such a good man, but all alone.

Peter, James, The Twins, Slightly, Curly, Tootles, and Nibs were all, sort of, sons to John. He treated them like as if he was there own father and made sure that they had love and happiness in their lives.

Peter closed his book and looked down at James.

"My guess... miss the old man's lectures."

They both laughed at the joke.

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that we can have a normal life?"

Peter thought about it and said, "Maybe. If we can somehow convince the grown-ups to forget about these adventures and settle down."

James nodded, satisified enough with his anwser.

Suddenly, they heard the zipper of the tent being undone. Then the heads of the _Lost Boys_ appeared.

"Hey, you two," Nibs smiled. "We have a problem."

Peter put his book to the side and sighed.

"What has happened now?" he growled.

"Yeah, what could you idiots have possibly done now?" James teased.

The Twins looked at each and then back at Peter and James.

"Slightly has..." Binky started.

"... gone underground," Duke finished.

Peter rolled his eyes and got up from his sleeping bag.

"Then, we should go get him, before he causes more trouble for us."

James rose too and still smiling.

"On the contray, my friend, I vote we should join him," he patted Peter on the shoulder.

Peter raised an eyebrow at his friend and said, "Fine, lets go. Nothing fun to do around here anyway."

The Lost Boys moved their heads from the entrance of the tent and jumped up and down, cheering. The Twins did a high-five.

Peter and James appeared from the tent.

"Alright, lets go," Peter commanded.

Together, the Lost Boys walked into the darkness and into the entrance of the tunnel, that led to the underground cave.

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Rufio as he studied the room that he and the others were in, with his flashlight. "This is extrordinary! I mean, the Eygptian writings alone just describe the island of Mollusk perfectly!"

The underground city was truely of Eygptian origin. The tunnels, the paintings, the writing, and the symbols all pointed towards the very people who rules these lands thousands of years ago.

The room was huge. It was the same room that Rachel and Jack had found earlier that day. It was round like a circle. The ceiling even went in a circler pattern to the other side. It was almost like a bowl in other words. In the center was some kind of fountain and inside it was a map. A map of an island that read Neverland in Eygptian language.

"How could the Egptians know about Mollusk?" Sarah asked. "Because, this means that the legend of Mollusk stretches back more than three thousand years ago."

"Four thousand years ago," John corrected. "And I don't believe that _Mollusk_ was the true name of the island."

Sarah frowned and asked, "How do you know that?"

John chuckled and said, "Because every time I read about the island, there is always a name appearing in the sentences." He paused. "_Neverland."_

"Neverland?" Rufio asked. "Why Neverland? Sounds a little childish to me."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

Jack and Rachel studied the drawings and the writings too. They held hands and kept to themselves as they read.

"You think Frank is alright?" Sarah asked John.

John smiled. He had a pretty good idea that Frank has fallen asleep again, while on teen sitting. The guy always had that nasty habit of falling asleep.

"He's fine," John lied through his teeth, enjoying it too.

Sarah still seemed unsatisfied with answer, but chose to ignore it.

"Everybody!" Rachel called out.

Everyone in the room turned toward her, with their full attention.

"I think me and Jack have found something," she smiled.

* * *

"Here we go again!" James whispered to Peter.

Peter chuckled and said, "We'll be fine. Frank is asleep, as always, and we'll be back to the surface before anyone finds out."

"What happens if Frank wakes up?" Duke asked.

"Or, what about if the grown-ups discover us?" Binky added.

"Then I guess we are dead meat!" Curly yelled out.

Everyone laughed at his sense of humor, even Tootles did too.

Finally, they caught up with Slightly, who was having trouble finding his way through the tunnels.

"Anybody know the way?" Slightly asked.

Peter took point and moved forward.

"We'll figure it out as we go," he said.

They continued on until they came to the split point that they found earlier today.

"Alright," Peter turned towards the group. "Last time, we headed to the right. Now, we head to the left. The grown-ups should be down there."

"How do you know?" Curly asked.

"Because the room that the tunnel on the right leads to is completely covered in sand now. That's how I know."

Curly tried to speak again, but then decided against it.

"Alright, lets find out what all of this is all about," Peter began to lead the way.

A few minutes later, they found themselves at the entrance of the large room. It was three times bigger than the one that they had been in earlier. The Lost Boys kept their distance from the light of the flashlights, staying in the darkness.

"Alright," James whispered to the ground. "Moment of truth. Lets play _ease-dropping _on the grown-ups."

Everyone smiled and turned their attention towards the grown-ups in the large room.

* * *

"Alright, what do you got?" Sarah asked as everyone joined in a circle around the fountain.

Rachel pulled out her notes and arranged them out on the died up fountain. She sort them out and smiled.

"Alright," she began. "Jack and I have been able to read the writings. We found some interesting stuff about Neverland, the name that they liked to call Mollusk here."

"And?" Rufio rubbed his chin.

"And, we have discovered that the Eygptains have prove of the location of this island," she finished.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"So, where is it?" John finally asked.

Rachel half-frowned and said, "It doesn't actually say, but the coorinates point to some location off the coast of Florida."

"Which is?" Rufio stretched out his hands.

Rachel looked at her husband and then back at the group.

"The _Bermuda Triangle_."

The name made the very room feel eerie. Everyone's smile disappeared.

"I know it sounds crazy-"

"You think?" Sarah interupted Rachel. "Do you have any idea what the _Bermuda Triangle _is?"

"Yes, I know!" Rachel raised her voice. "And that is why must go! These coordinates say that the island is _most likely_ inside the triangle itself."

"What do you mean by _most likely_?" John asked, all curious.

Rachel sighed.

Jack put his around around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go ahead, baby," he said. "Tell them."

Rachel looked at him and smiled.

She began where she left off.

"The Eygptians believed that Neverland was part of a whole new universe. They say that the Bermuda Triangle is like a portal between dimensions. There are tons of legends about it. Appearantly, a lot of ships and planes have gone missing when they entered the triangle. It was believed that these ships and planes were transported to other worlds that we don't even know about. Neverland, is one of these dimensions. A world that rests on the edge of time and space itself."

Everyone remained silent, staring at Rachel as she got done talking.

Finally, John spoke up.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

Rachel nodded.

He nodded back and said, "Alright, pack things up. We head back for Cairo tomorrow. I'll call Thomas ahead of schedule and tell him that we are on the way. Way objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

John smiled and said, "Alright, get ready for the long journey ahead of us. Because we are heading for the Bermuda Triangle."

"Right into hell itself," Rufio added and smiled.

Everyone laughed at his joke.

* * *

Peter sighed as he and the others heard them talking. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Peter," James whispered.

"It's alright," he responded. "I should be used to it anyway."

"We need to head back up before they find us," Slightly whispered towards them.

Peter and James nodded towards him and they quietly made their way back towards the surface.

When they arrived, they heard Frank snoring in his sleep.

"You think we should wake him?" Curly asked, smiling his most evil smile ever.

Peter shook his head and said, "No, let him sleep. The guy has taken as many hits for us anyway."

For once, everybody agreed and went to their tents.

Peter and James went to sleep in their clothes, not bothering to cover themselves with the sleeping bags. The desert was warm enough for them.

Peter had trouble sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking that his family was once again going on another adventure.

_Another adventure, different day!_ he said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the zipper of the tent being undone. But he knew who it was. And he was not in the mood of talking to that person now. He made himself appear alseep.

Rachel Pan appeared at the entrance of the tent and came on in. She looked down at her son and smiled. She bent down towards him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Peter," she said in a kind and gentle voice. "More than anything else. I wish you could remain young like this _forever_. I love you more than anything."

With those last words, she was gone from his tent.

* * *

**Aright, we got this chapter done. Can't wait to get to chapter five. I have big plans for that one.**

**Like the story so far? I hope so. I'll try to make it better.**

**Please review!**


	5. What Do You Believe In

**The Legend of Peter Pan**

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait that you all had to go through. I guess you could say that I was on a "writer's block" or something. I'm terribly sorry. I hate having my fellow readers and reviews wait. But I needed my time to re-build my excitement for the story and try to plan out the storyline.**

**Just a quick few reminders:**

**Firstly, I do not own anything. It all belongs to J.M. Barrie and whoever owns the official rights to Peter Pan now.**

**Secondly, this story is a reboot in the world of Peter Pan and Neverland. A few characters may be changed around, like Smee for example. And a lot of other things will be changed too. The reason for this is because I'm telling "my" own version of Peter Pan. **

**Thirdly, just read and have a great time. And also review, authors need know what you guys are thinking about the story.**

**Anyway, Jack and Rachel discuss their future and this final expedition they are planning to go on. Meanwhile, Peter and Captain John have a little discussion about belief.**

**Well, here is chapter five and I know this one is long overdue. So, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**"What Do You Believe In"**

As Rachel Pan walked away from her son's tent, she couldn't help but look over at Rufio and Sarah, who were sitting by the campfire, roasting marshmallows. They laughed and shared a few kisses.

Rachel smiled as she passed them.

Both Rufio and Sarah reminded her of the earlier days she had with Jack. Rachel could see a bright future for them, filled with happiness and love.

Back when they were in college together. It was funny how love could just sweep off your feet, especially love at first sight. Both her and Jack just couldn't keep away from each other. They couldn't wait to get married and have kids. Their wedding day was so romantic and beautiful. Even the day when Rachel found out she was pregnant with Peter, both her and Jack were excited. They were ready to be parents and ready to raise a family together. Everywhere they went, Peter went with them. They were one big happy family.

Rachel remembered when Peter was young and was always adventuress. He loved fairy tales and always listened when she told him stories about "Mollusk Island", "Cinderella", or even "Snow White". In a way, Peter had many characteristics that came from Rachel and Jack. His eyes were blue, which he got from Jack, and blond hair, which he got from her. His taste for adventure and the means to do what was necessary, came from Jack. His will to love and be happy, came from her.

Rachel and Jack lost their parents at a very young age and they both had no other known family. The only people in attendance of their wedding was their good and loyal friend, John Martinson. John had known Jack from the earlier days of his childhood, he practically raised Jack. Rachel met John through her husband and quickly became friends with the captain.

Rachel hoped that John would marry someone special, but he never did. The poor old man always was an adventure type of guy, always looking for mysterious and undiscovered artifacts. Rachel thought of him as a good, respectful man, a man who would make a great husband and father. It saddened her that he was so alone and unloved. He truly did deserved better than this life.

Just as Rachel entered the small tent that she and Jack were staying in, she couldn't help but smile as she saw Jack, asleep, with a book on chest. Two sleeping bags and a small table were all that were in the tent, along with there two big backpacks.

Just watching Jack sleep made Rachel tear up a little bit. She loved seeing her husband sleep like a baby. He looked so cute and adorable to her.

She walked over, silently, and laid down right next to him, moving her small arms around him.

Jack awoke and looked at Rachel, he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry," he said. "Feel asleep."

Rachel giggled and said, "While reading _The Count of Monte Cristo, _I see."

She reached over and picked up the novel.

"I love this novel," she said. "The author did an amazing job writing this."

"Too bad Mercedes and Edmond don't end up together," Jack moved his arms around Rachel, making sure she was within his embrace.

Rachel sat the book to the side and rested her head on Jack's chest. She loved the sound of his heartbeat so much.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel spoke up.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about what I was wanting to say earlier, back down in the caves?" she asked.

"Sure, anything for you, my love," Jack kissed the top of her head.

Rachel smiled and said, "I want to talk about our future. You know, after we finally find Mollusk Island."

Jack chuckled and said, "I thought we already discussed this. We find Mollusk Island and we go off to live normal lives. Wasn't that what we agreed?"

"But... what I mean is, what about Peter? I'm worried about him, Jack." She looked up at him. "I don't want to lose our son. I can't bare the thought of that. We need to show him that we really mean it this time. He's sixteen and we have been dragging him along our adventures for almost fifteen now. Ten of which, were spent on Destiny. He needs to know what it is like to live like a normal teenager. This isn't normal for him to just keep on moving around. I don't want him becoming like us..."

"What's the matter with us?" Jack teased. "We didn't turn out so bad."

Rachel punched him in the ribs, making him groan in pain.

"I'm serious!" she laughed. "I want Peter to go to an actual school, to go to college, to live a normal life, to fall in love, and have children of his own. If he continues this path that we are on, he will end up like John Martinson." She paused as she said his name.

Jack seemed hurt by just thinking about that man.

"John wasn't raised right," Jack said. "He doesn't know what it is like to be loved by a mother or father. Peter does, that is what makes him more capable of actually living better than the rest of us."

"But, Jack, Peter will live like us," Rachel protested. "John agrees that Peter and the other boys need to live better than us. He thinks that it might be high time they all went to foster families."

"But, they can't be separated," Jack said, all worried and shocked. "Those boys are like brothers to each other. They spent almost ten years of their lives together. To separate them would be like separating your better half."

"I know," Rachel rubbed her head against Jack's chest against. "John said that too, just after he suggested having them being separated. He doesn't want to separate them, but he also doesn't want to see them become adventurers like us either."

"You know, we could take them all in," Jack suddenly said.

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked up at Jack, all shocked.

"What?!" she almost yelled. She threw her head up to look at him. "We cannot take in seven extra teenagers! I can see us adopting James, but not the rest! They would be too crazy to handle!"

Jack laughed and said, "But, honey, like you said, we can't separate them. And we most likely cannot allow Sarah and Rufio to adopt one of them, they want a family of their own and we both know that it is only a matter of time before they are married and moving on with their lives. No, Sarah and Rufio need time to adjust to the whole marriage before even considering having a child."

"But..." Rachel was at a loss of words. "... we cannot handle that many children."

Jack chuckled again at his wife, not able to hold back his laugh her expression when she looked at him earlier.

"Don't worry," Jack reassured her. "We'll find a way to keep them boys together. But first, we must concentrate on this final adventure. If we are to finally uncover our most greatest mystery, then we must be able to go on this one expedition. I promise you, we will discuss this later, with Peter. We will find Neverland and we will come back to live a normal life. I promise you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled and came forward, pressing her lips against Jack's.

"I love you," Rachel whispered to him.

Jack smiled and said, "I love you too."

With that, Rachel rested her head on Jack's chest again, closing her eyes.

Jack fell asleep too, smiling as he dreamt of his wife.

They both laid where they were, hand intertwined, with their wedding rings on.

* * *

Peter awoke in the middle of night, unable to sleep. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was nearing three in the morning.

He looked over at James and saw that he was sound asleep.

Deciding to get some fresh air, Peter quietly got up from where he was laying and tiptoed out of the tent. He began to walk around the campsite, just enjoying the cool air of the Sarah Desert. He passed the Lost Boys tents, then Sarah and Rufio's, then Frank's, and also his parents.

Peter loved his parents with all of his heart and soul. He didn't blame them for coming on these expeditions. He could feel the excitement and need for adventure on everywhere they went. He would have done the same thing too. But... there were times when they really got on his nerves. All he wanted was to live a normal life and be like everyone else. But his parents were always looking for strange artifacts and lost temples.

Walking away from the campsite a little bit, he noticed a figure in the darkness, standing at the top of a hill of sand.

Peter smiled and walked up towards the figure. He knew who it was.

"Well, well, well," John Martinson said over his shoulder. "The great Peter Pan has arrived."

Peter laughed as he make up right next to John and stared up at the sky with him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" John kept his eyes up at the beautiful sky above them. "You can see stars all around and that is even half of what is out there."

Peter chuckled and said, "Yeah, it sure is."

Finally, John looked at him and asked, "Why are up so late? You know that you can't be up this late into the night."

Peter looked at him and shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," he explained. "I needed to walk it off."

John nodded and looked towards the ground and then back up at Peter. He saw something in his eyes and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You can tell me anything. Come on, _spill the beans_!"

Peter laughed at his joke and said, "Do you believe what my parents say? About the whole Neverland and Bermuda Triangle portal thing?"

John raised an eyebrow.

"You and them boys have been spying on us, eh?" he made it sound more of statement than a question. "I thought I could smell you little rugrats from earlier."

Peter smiled and said, "What can I say, we were bored and we wanted to hear what was going on. Besides, Frank always falls asleep on teen duty."

John laughed and said, "True. Very true. The guy can't even keep an eye on a couple of rocks."

"But you didn't answer my question," Peter tried to stir them back to the original conversation.

John sighed and said, "I think you know the answer to that, Peter."

Peter nodded and turned away from him, putting his hands on top of his head.

John sighed again and walked forward, coming a little closer to Peter.

"Peter," he said in a soft, but serious voice. "Why do you think all of this is just plain old nonsense? Why can't you just believe in the stories?"

Peter shot around, his face red from anger.

"I don't know!" he nearly shouted. "Maybe it is because I don't want to believe! Is there any proof of Neverland or Mollusk Island or even fairies? Trust me, John, all of those silly stories and legends are just plain fake and not true! You think happy endings happen in real life? Well, they don't! I'm never going to know what it feels like to live a normal life! Just like you will never know what it feels like to be loved!"

John was taken away by his anger. He never once had seen Peter snap before. He was hurt by Peter's last choice of words. They really hit him like bullets.

John lowered his head in sadness.

Peter realized his mistake and slapped himself on the head.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. You didn't deserve to be told that."

John looked up and shook his head, wiping away the tears that were forming up.

"No, no, you were right. I will never know love. I will never know what it will feel like to be loved or to have a wife. Let alone to know what it feels like to have my own child. It was my fault that I drove pretty women away. I was so focused on living life on the edge that I scared all of my love interests away from me. I regret not settling down like I originally wanted to. I deserve to be reminded for my mistake."

Peter's heart ached for John as he watched the sad expression on his face. He wanted to make his mentor feel better, but he didn't know how to.

John Martinson was like a father figure to him and to the other boys. He was there to take him and his family in when they began their expeditions. He even took in the other boys as well, like as if they were his own sons. He was a good man and it was wrong that he had to live life like this. No one deserved to live like this. Always alone. Never moving on. The two things that shouldn't be part of John's life.

John spoke up first.

"What happened to the ordinary kid who loved fairy tales and going on adventures?" he asked Peter. "What happened to the kid who got big huge eyes whenever his mother read him bedtime stories? What happened to the child who ran up to me, while still in his Lion King pajamas, showing me the little discovers he found?"

Peter laughed and blushed.

"I was seven years old, I thought I found piece of Atlantis, which turned out to be just gold."

"But still," John placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were the boy who always believed, even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. You had so much faith and belief in these stories, that I was in tears from just seeing you."

Peter smiled and said, "But I'm growing up now. I have to change in order to move on."

"But you don't have to change on the inside, Peter," John countered him. "You may have to take responsibilities when you grow up, but that doesn't mean you have to give up being young at heart. You see Peter? In life, we all believe in something. It can good, bad, or even evil. Belief is the strongest thing that we humans have to motivate us. It is what makes us stronger. It is what keeps us from being torn down by those who try to destroy us."

Peter turned away from him and looked out towards the darkness of the desert ahead.

John sighed and then asked the most important question of Peter's life. A question that has haunted him for a long time now.

"_What do you believe in_?"

Peter looked at him but didn't answer, nor did his expression answer.

John nodded, sadly, and turned away, walking back towards the camp.

Peter was left, all alone on the hillside. He thought about what John had asked him and kept replying the same thing in his mind.

_What do you believe in?_

Peter looked up towards the stars and said, "I don't know."

* * *

**Okay, who loved this chapter? I hope it got the message out on what this story is all about. **

**Please review and I'm terribly sorry about the wait you guys had to endure. **

**I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can.**

**A special thanks to "ThePenWieldingRose" or otherwise known as "Rose", who has been a great friend and reviewer to me and to my story. Thanks to her, I was able to renew my faith into this story. Thank you Rose! :)**


	6. No Hope

**The Legend of Peter Pan**

* * *

**I am back on track with this story. Well... sort of. Sorry to tell you fellow readers and reviewers, but I'm going to be spending a little bit less time with this story. I'm currently working on another story at the moment, "Jumper: Cent's Story". Since I am nearing the end of that story, I will be trying to conclude it so that I can fully concentrate on working on this project. I apologize again, but I promise to hurry up and get back to this one, because I love this story and I have big plans for it.**

**I am truly sorry for the wait I have put you guys through. **

**Anyway, I went through my story and I believe I have finally "cracked" the idea of how I fully want to do this. So I hope you all enjoy what I have in mind. :)**

**Back in Neverland, the Panther learns of Tigerlily's capture and begins to worry about the safety of his people. But there is a greater mystery that seems to be hidden within the secret location of the Tribe village.**

**Here is chapter six. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**No Hope**

Tigerlily, aka Lily, had been through many tasks that were present by her own father. But none of them have ever been as real as this.

The pirates dragged her against the stone ground as they went down the towards the lower levers of Skull Rock. Her feet could feel the cold ground and pain as they hit each step along the way. Her arms were being held with extreme force by the two pirates who were dragging her along.

And leading them was Smee.

Lily silently growled as she even thought of his name.

Smee wasn't always like this. Being mean and all. Once upon a time, he was once a gentle, shy man. Someone who actually had heart inside. He arrived sometime a few hundred years ago. One of the civilians of a ship that was heading for America. But ended up going through one of the portals that led to Neverland. When he arrived, he was forced to survive by any means necessary and became something else entirely. He started to no longer consider the lives of others. He never came to kill just for fun. But it was the moment he met Captain Hook and his gang of pirates that changed everything.

As for Skull Island, it was unknown how this place came to be. The entire rock was almost the size of a small island and was already shaped into the shape of a skull. It lied at the Northeastern side of the island itself, just hanging off. Rocks and sea water surrounded it. The only way across was a long stone bridge.

Every since Hook and his men took it over, the place was turned into a fortress against those who came near it. The Indian tribe once tried to breach the hideout of the pirates, but were greatly defeated. Cannons and strong swordsmen were impossible to get pass on the bridge. Trying to breach by below was suicide. The waves and the rocks were hard to get across.

_If there is a hell, this is it, _Lily thought to herself.

Just as they reached the dungeon, she heard Smee using a set of keys to open the huge, steel door and pushing it open.

What Lily heard next was indescribable for her make out.

There were cries of human suffering coming from the little prisons that lied ahead of them. Human begins who were either being tortured or begging for freedom.

"Lets move!" Smee ordered his men as he walked on through.

Lily felt the men grip their hold on her as they dragged her again, following their master.

She heard Smee stop and use his keys to open up a door.

Barely lifting her head, her eyes widened at the sight of a small jail room that lied before her.

There were three walls on every corner, with bars that faced towards them. And there was a small barred window as well.

_This was her prison!_

Smee saw her fear for a single moment and laughed.

"Don't worry my dear," he walked over and touched her face with his hand, being gentle. "I promise that you won't being alone. Besides, I'll be handling your interrogation. And I plan on having another person join you soon. This little jail can hold five people. You are in luck. Some of the prisoners we capture don't even have room for one more person."

He smiled at his words.

Lily's skin crawled at his touch and tried to move her head away. She growled at him.

Smee smiled and said, "This one is very spirited indeed."

The two pirates who were holding Lily by the arms chuckled at his words.

Lily looked up at Smee and allowed her angry to show.

"Kill me," she whispered.

Smee raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why would I do that? Why would I pass up the fun of torturing you for information?"

Half-smirking, Lily said, "Because no matter what, I will find a way to get out of here. And when I do... I will make it my life's work to _kill _you. So you better kill me now. Or you will live to regret it. I can promise you that."

Smee laughed and bent down to face her. Her pulled out his knife and gently moved the edge of the against her cheek.

"Don't worry, princess," he smiled again. "You will die. But first, I need information from you." He brought the knife a little more closer against the skin of her cheek. "Where is the location of your tribe's village?"

With that, Lily used whatever strength she had left and spat in his face.

Smee shot up, wiping the spit from his face, his hand revealed him to be as red as he could be. He looked at Lily in anger and then pointed towards the open door of the jail, without taking his eyes off of her.

"Take her in there!" he ordered.

The pirates dragged her inside and threw her against the cold ground. One of them kicked her in the ribs, sending pain throughout her body.

"Stop!" Smee grabbed them both by their necks and pushed them towards the door. "Guard the entrance! I'll handle the hurting from here on out!"

The men obeyed and closed the door behind them. They backed off and turned around, not wanting to see what comes next.

Flipping her on her back, Smee brought the side of her arm and pressed it against her.

Lily could feel the knife tearing the flesh from her arm. But the pain was bearable. She was trained by her father to handle this. All her life she wanted to prove herself to be a leader and now she can.

Smee's red infuriated eyes stared right at her and into her soul. He brought his knee onto her chest and his other hand against her throat.

"Now!" he nearly yelled. "Lets start again..." He loosed his grip on her throat. "... where is the location of your tribe's village?!"

Lily chuckled and said, "Go to hell!"

Smee smiled and said, "But, my precious little princess..." he tightened his grip on her throated and forced the knife deeper into her arm. "... we are already _there_."

Lily tried to scream out in pain, but no sound came from her. She started to lose consciousness as the pain became more sever for her.

The last thing she heard was the sound of Smee's evil laughing voice.

* * *

About a day later, not far from Skull Rock, two teenagers laid on their stomachs as they watched the pirates from afar, right at the edge of a cliff.

A boy and a girl studied their surroundings around the evil hideout of the pirates. It wasn't hard to see what was going on. The huge rock itself stood out and it was easy to spot people in and around it.

The boy and the girl were part of the Indian tribe that Tigerlily comes from. They were sent by the great Panther himself to find out what happened to the Princess.

It was know for Lily to go off on her hunting trips for two to three days, but four days always meant that something bad has happened. She had left with her fellow friends Lou and Rikko, but haven't been seen or heard from for the past four days.

There were rumors that the pirates had expanded their search and that they have dared to even step into the territory of the mermaids and even the Black Castle, where the Crocodile resides at now.

It seemed unusual that the pirates were no longer sticking to Skull Rock and Pirate Cove, but then again, they were always doing the most unusual things.

"We need to rescue Lily," the boy whispered to the girl right next to him. "Who knows what they are doing to her in there."

The girl shook her head and replied, "No. We cannot risk us being captured. Lily is being held captive inside Skull Rock and there is no way for us to get to her. We both know it is suicide to go head to head with the pirates without help."

"But what about Lou and Rikko?!" the boy protested. "We can't let the pirates get away with their deaths. And we most certainly cannot let Lily die in there."

The girl patted the boy's shoulder and signaled him to silently move away from the cliff and into the plants and grass for cover.

Once they were out of sight, they began to run through the jungle of Neverland, not daring to look behind them or stop.

"What's the plan?" the boy asked.

The girl thought about it and said, "We report to the Panther and we let him decide what to do next."

"But..."

"We can't fight a gang of pirates!" the girl fought back against his protest. "We both know that Lily barely stood a chance against them, both Lou and Rikko died in battle against them. We cannot take them on like this! We need help and we need it _now!"_

The boy opened his mouth to speak but thought the better of it and kept quiet.

They ran through the jungle together, heading towards their _village_.

The boy's name was Aadi and was one of the youngest members of the children that lived in Neverland. His mother died in childbirth and was raised by his father to be a warrior some years before he found Neverland and the Tribe. The time he came from was unknown, but it wasn't hard to tell that he came during the time when the U.S. government took over the West. He escaped the massacre of his tribe and somehow found his way to Neverland by a portal in the mountains. Things fell into place for him soon after that.

The girl was Arya. And unlike Aadi, she was born in Neverland, just like Tigerlily was. In fact, both she and Lily were best friends. They did a lot of things together and fought side by side with each other. The one of the many things they had in common was that they lost their mothers at a very young age. They understood each other and are like sisters. They were inseparable.

When Arya heard about Lily disappearance, she was the first to volunteer for the task to find her. There was no way she going to let Lily die or not be avenged.

Arya and Aadi tracked their movements to the Black Castle and found the bodies of Lou and Rikko, or at least what was left of them. There were other dead pirates there as well, but the Crocodile was taking care of them like _leftovers._

Somehow, she knew that Tigerlily was still alive.

They followed the tracks of the pirates back to Skull Rock, daring to cross their borders in order to find out what happened to Lily.

Arya was able to learn Lily fate by easedropping on a pair of pirates who were patrolling the jungle. They spoke of Smee capturing the Indian princess and about Hook's orders to continue expanding all over the island.

That was how Arya knew for sure that Lily was being held captive by Hook and the pirates.

Aadi and her spent the last several hours scouting the area, looking for a way to get in.

But now they were on their way back to their tribe. Preparing to deliver the news to the Panther himself.

The location of the Indian Tribe has always been the most well-hidden place in Neverland. Only members of the Tribe and of course, the _Guardians_ knew where it was. The Pirates had no idea where to find it.

The tribe village didn't lie on the surface of Neverland, but under it.

Early members of the tribe had discovered a large underground cave at the Northwestern part of the island and had decided to base themselves there. They build small opening at the top to allow sunlight in, but just barely. There were three entrances. By sea, where there is a small opening for a couple of canoes to fit through. A small cave entrance from the cliffs. And the small opening where the sunlight comes through, a little path that leads directly to the small village itself.

Over the years they had been there, houses were made out of rock and mud, while others were ordinary huts. They made a small docks where they could hunt for fish and other game from the sea. But a lot of the hunting took place on the survive, where bears, lions, tigers, wolfs, birds, and of course, the Crocodile roam free.

The Tribe were usually peaceful people, but they were known for great violence when it was needed. They knew when to respect life and when to take it.

But that isn't all that the Tribe knew about themselves. There were still dark secrets that were being kept in that very village. Secrets that the pirates, including Hook were after. Secrets that the _Guardians_ had said would change Neverland forever when they one day came to light.

It took Aadi and Arya hours to reach the location of the entrance to their Tribe. They had to make decoy trips in order to make sure they weren't being followed and made sure to take hard routes to lose those who might be following. But soon enough, they reached the edge of the cliff and looked down to the water below.

"Can we at least take the entrance with the stairs this time?!" Aadi complained.

Arya rolled her eyes.

She hated working with a eleven year old, despite that he should be a hundred and forty now. She enjoyed doing these missions with Lily way more.

"You can take the entrance with the stairs if you want to," she said and took a leap off the cliff and into the water below.

The good news, the water was very deep and no worries about rocks or anything. The bad news was trying to find the entrance to the cave that led to the tribe village. The original tribe members did a great job at finding entrances that were invisible to those who didn't know where to look. Lucky for her, she knows where to look.

Just as her head rose above the surface of the water, she heard a splash right next to her.

Aadi's head rose a second later.

Arya rolled her eyes and pointed towards the cave entrance.

They swam for it and entered the entrance, swimming through a long tunnel that seemed to stretch on into darkness. Once they reached the end of it, they came into a large cave. Sunlight shined through the large crack from the surface, revealing the village right in front of them. The cave was so large that it seemed to fix hundreds of large ships or even an entire city. It was amazing what Neverland had in store in its own little universe.

Once they had reached the docks, they reached towards the city, passing women, men, and children along the way.

The Panther's hut lied in the center of the village, where he and his daughter Tigerlily have always lived.

Just as they arrived at the entrance to the hut, they saw two women comforting each other, tears in their eyes.

Arya knew that these women had to be the mothers of Rikko and Lou. It saddened her that they had to be told that their own sons had died by the hands of pirates and that their bodies were now crocodile food.

Unlike on Earth, where people always die, Neverland doesn't experience much death. Some people have been here since the time of Christopher Columbus and haven't died. Others were born here in Neverland and others just came during the years that followed. Rikko and Lou were both born here as well and have been alive for almost a hundred years. Death may come once in while, but it was rare in Neverland. It was hard to die. A lot of things were different in this land.

For one thing, all those who live in the world of Neverland never have to eat. Time and space stand still that you can literally go forever without eating or drinking, but the tribe eats on special occasions, just to celebrate something. Kids that are born here stop aging between eleven to sixteen years old, while those who just come here just stop aging all the same, despite the age of whoever comes.

The two women took notice of Arya and Aadi and their eyes widened. They ran to them and begged where their sons were.

For once in her life, Arya allowed a tear to fall from her eye and shook her head, giving them an answer.

Both women broke down in tears. Some men came to help them to their feet and back to their homes.

Without looking back, both Arya and Aadi entered the hut of the Panther.

As they walked to the middle of the hut and bowed before the Panther, who was sitting down, legs crossed, and his back against them.

"Chief," Arya spoke. "I bring news."

Smoke rose from above the Panther as he raised his head and allowed himself to rise from where he was once sitting. He turned to face Arya and said, "Rise."

Both Aadi and Arya did as they were told.

The Panther looked towards Aadi and said, "You can go."

Without being asked twice, Aadi exited the hut.

The Panther then turned his attention towards Arya and said, "What of my daughter?"

Arya swallowed and said, "Tigerlily has been captured by Hook and his men. Rikko and Lou are both dead."

The Panther's face remained emotionless as he continued to face her. He stepped forward and nodded.

"There's more," Arya continued.

The Panther nodded again for her to go on.

"The pirates have already started entering the northwestern side of the island. They have crossed Crocodile River, including the Black Castle. The mermaids are disturbed with the pirates entering their territory." She stopped for a second. "They are more desperate than ever to get to our homeland. Not even the crocodile can keep them at bay anymore."

Nodding, the Panther walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Arya looked into his eyes and remained as emotionless as he was.

"Thank you," the Panther said and turned away from her. "You may go."

Arya nodded and walked out of the hut, disappearing into the crowd ahead.

The Panther remained where he was and walked toward where he was sitting and then looked at the painting that was lying in front of him, covered up by a large sheet of cloth.

The painting was a gift from the Guardians themselves. Only it was a gift that was not to be seen until the time was right. They gave him instructions that when the time comes, he will know when to look at the painting.

Sensing someone was behind him, the Panther smiled and said, "How much did you hear?"

He turned around to see a man standing before him.

"Everything," the man replied. "I was hoping to talk to you about the current situation with Hook and the pirates."

"We both know that there is nothing to talk about," the Panther responded. "I know that you and the Stranded are scared about what Hook has planned, but there is nothing that we can do about it."

The man nodded and asked, "What about the Guardians? Can they help?"

The Panther shook his head and said, "They're away on a mission to stop King Kyros from causing an ice storm in another world. Apparently, he has been trying to expand his empire for some time now. Tinkerbell, Michael, and Derek are all busy trying to make sure he doesn't win."

The man chuckled and said, "For fairies, they sure do know their timing for running off on wild adventures."

"Being a Guardian, or a fairy, which ever you like to call them, is more hard work than you think," the Panther responded.

"True," the man walked forward. "But you do know that Hook is getting stronger by each passing day. We both know what he is after. The Guardians shared it with us." He paused for a moment. "Is the _weapon _well-hidden?"

The Panther nodded and said, "Yes, it is. I've insured that even if we are discovered by Hook he will never find it. Rest assured my friend, he will not get his chance."

The man nodded, but not fully satisfied with the words he was hearing.

"If Hook gets his hands on that weapon and manages to get what he wants, it will be the end of Neverland and everyone in it."

"Yes, I know," the Panther answered. "But, like I said before, the weapon is safe and Hook won't get his hands on it."

The man nodded again and then turned his attention to the covered up painting. He smiled and asked, "Have you seen what the painting is? The one Tinkerbell gave you?"

"No," the Panther said and walked forward. "She said that when the time comes, I will know it and I will be able to see what is on it. But she was also very specific about everything she had told me to do."

"And what if it is about the _prophecy?_" the man continued to stare at the covered up painting. "I mean no disrespect or any attempt to know what it is, but it does rise a question about what that painting is. You and me are the only ones in all of Neverland, besides the Guardians of course, who know about the prophecy and the coming threat. What if all of this is a sign of what is to come far later?"

The Panther smiled and said, "We do what we have always done. We fight and we defend. The Tribe has always been about life and honor, but we have always proven to be strong and fearless. The Stranded have proven to be a great alley of us and the Guardians. We will fight Hook and stop him from getting what he wants. And if we have to, we will prevent the threat that the prophecy has foretold. But we must remain true to Tink's words and trust her."

The man nodded and said, "I'll have my men ready for anything. If we get a chance to save Tigerlily, we will. And don't worry, Lily is a strong girl. She can hold her own."

With that, the man bowed and walked out of the hut.

The Panther face turned into a dark expression as he looked back towards the painting. He walked towards it and removed the covered painting from where it sat. He then picked up a large wooden box and opened it. He saw the _weapon _inside and then closed it.

"If the Guardians can't protect us, then there might be _no hope _for Neverland."

* * *

**Okay, I'm truly sorry for the wait. I'm still trying to get back into the game. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know that there is a lot of mysteries that are going on right now and I hope that they are making you guys excited for what is to come later on in the future chapters.**

**Sadly, I will be taking a break from this fandom, as I will be working on "Jumper: Cent's Story" and trying to conclude it. I do apologize but I promise I will come back to finish this story. I promise. :)**

**How did you guys like the new name for the fairies? I thought it was time to at least give them a new name for their kind. And don't worry, I will have Tinkerbell and other fairies (aka Guardians) appear later. **

**Anyway, please review on how you like it. :)**


End file.
